Nichole
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g "Every rose has it's thorns..."] b792a9a340e5a65c3e6da66bd305daac.jpg 3ade2a58b148747ff6eb01d65f668b80.jpg Appearance Nichole is two sides of the very same coin unlike that of her brother, Akira who more closely resembles her father (this is unknown to her though). Standing at 5'7 she sports the very same long raven hair as her mother who for all she knows is dead since she and her sister were abandon at hospital just mere hours after birth which is worn either loose or in a ponytail, her seemingly un-natural beauty, body and shape, and butter pecan colored skin while at the same time she has her mom ice blue colored orbs. When not in her school's uniform Nicholette can be seen wearing almost anything a typical teenage girl would. A2519d425891dd4804c064c16a5fa4d1.jpg Pinup-Art-by-Jamie-Tyndall 7.jpg a7cd98f940b7c9d4791e2d7c1dd99bcf.jpg 61ba1f4c75df58dba3608e0363567008.jpg All Grown Up... splash__aspen_matthews____colored_by_leoneal_cp-d8irce0.jpg 0d160e8831873dfd55a7572414f2967d.jpg 170844.jpg 3683180-00g_asss-13-bluerainbow500-1_zpse2232e03.jpg Aspen Metthews.jpg aspensplash1c_2010.jpg d1ac1e012653dd13c9b3ea78c48825c0.jpg fathom_theelitesaga-03d-debalfo-4th_1.jpg Fathom-Annual2014-01a-Turner.jpg AspenMatthews-JSCampbell.jpg fathom.jpg 1761613-1229835_l_df3725cd72755587aab787b9258cdcef_1_.jpg 6dc54a1a6c155b4b3c5eeb263643b14f.jpg 567906-184455_aspen_400.jpg aspen_matthews_by_eeddey-d6nlsno.jpg aspen_matthews_from_fathom_by_davidrivera-d4xhltn.jpg ba1ba718e5df86837acbd57c86df104f_xl.jpg Fathom-fathom-3848279-630-875.jpg Behavior/Personality Just as her zodiac of Gemini defines Nichole and her identical twin sister, Nicholette are exactly like day and night, complete and polar opposites. Si being the better half of the two with her lady like demeanor and mannerisms/edict. While her sister prefers to play hooky, smoke, and hang out with every guy Nichole dates (her exs), Nichole despite of her hate of her twin she sticks close by her through it all (they were orphans after all), her studies, music, and enlightening her mind with everything else. But don't get it twisted things aren't all sunshine and rainbows here as Nichole did inherit her parents gifts of music, and by this I mean her mom's who is unknown to her incredible singing voice and Akuma's way around a bass guitar making her a rock n roll prodigy through and through Roleplay Alignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is necessary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * College Junior, Kasaihana Academy for the Artistically Gifted 'Cambion/Half-Demon Physiology' c26ea9d9805161a4bb9fa2fbdbf2ca6a.jpg Nichole, much like her siblings is considered by most in the world of Demonology as a Cambion or a first generation being with both human and demonic ancestry. As they are partially mortal they are more bound to their human like appearance given them by their mortal parent, but their personalities and minds are far less defined by their spiritual aspect. In some forms of media, Cambions are shown to be equal or higher in power than full demons, this is generally explained with the claim that the human soul enhances the spiritual/divine power gained from their demonic linage. The Combination of mortal and physical with immortal and immaterial can be highly unpredictable, and someone with heritage from both sides can choose to lean on either both sides of their ancestry or just one. Thus cambions are divided into three broad groups: * Near-Mortal cambions favor their mortal parents or are more distant descendants. They are mostly similar to their mortal kind in both mind and body, but with some additional abilities and instincts. Outwardly there are few or no indication that the individual is anything but normal. * Balanced cambions are balanced between their heritages, if sometimes rather precariously, and have both free will and good amount of power. There are likely number of definite traits and instincts that draw them toward their inhuman side. Physically they tend to have at least few indications about their non-mortal parentage, but the amount varies greatly between individuals. * Near-Demonic cambions favor their immortal parentage or have only minor amount of mortal blood. Physically and mentally they are close to their immortal parentage, although able to resist their instinctual traits better than their parent. Most like Nicole are considered to be in the balanced category, and have been known to demonstrate the following attributes: *Empathy *Manipulation Energy Manipulation **Absorption Absorption **Generation Barriers **Blast Blasts **Energy Constructs Constructs *Condition Enhanced Condition or Condition Supernatural Conditioning *Invulnerability though there are some who've demonstrated some traits of the near-demonic aspect as well. Nichole, however has only exemplified abilities of Manipulation Weather Manipulation. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tessenjutsu '''Tessenjutsu] Nnun41vlvucfg1wdjyxj.gif Tessenjutsu ( "iron fan technique") is the martial art of the Japanese war fan (tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune, a hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan. This use of the iron fan was taught him by a mythological creature, a tengu, who had also instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. Tessenjutsu is still practiced by a few experts in Japan to this day. Flow of battle: ' Sei 'Something's Up With Jack "Well hello kiddies....oh but don't you recognize me? It's me Jack!" -cackles- "Now I know you all are wondering just what the fuck happened and why it is that I am like this instead of in the form of the back pack purse that my mistress has had since she was 4. Well dears its all quite simple I am what most would call a Familiar, a being that protects charges in a specific family lines via a blood pact. Mines is controlled by none other than Lady Nichole's father, Akuma Tetsu (meaning it takes its orders from him NOT Nichole). And just by chance when I was separated from my Mistress (Nichole) by some kid who ultimately broke said seals that were placed on me a long time ago to stay in my original form (a back pack) into what you see here. This of course lead to me having to lay low in the form that you see to recover my strength before I could return home back as I was to Lady Nichole. -notes the sordid state the girl looked like when he was placed back into her arms- "But don't worry loves currently my mistress is unaware of my birth into the torrid creature you see before you nor does she have any control over my actions so I am free to roam for now. So my ONLY words of advice to you bloaks who seek stir a foot against my Mistress' door is this......STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BLOODY ASSHOLES!!! Or Ol' Jack just might be paying you a personal visit......." m_554ee0ce78b31c31170081a0.jpg|Jack's Vessel Additional Notes: BEWARE THE BACKPACK!!! It might appear innocent enough but often that which is usually is what gets you killed. Abilities 2e56533158976b058f8f1a0b59edb585.gif Water_Nebula_and_Ice-Make_Shotgun_Combination_Attack.gif * [http://rosariovampire.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinesis Cryokinesis] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_Immunity Cold Immunity] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Manipulation Ice Manipulation] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Shield_Construction Ice Shield Construction] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cryokinetic_Combat Cryokinetic Combat] * [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Attacks Ice Attacks] Chi Form Chi Alteration An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else. Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi. Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alternators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Chi Base' Chi Manipulation The ability to manipulate the flow of one's physical energy. A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation and comparable to Aura Manipulation. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. 'Weapon of Choice' * Hands =Tessen Fans= tumblr_nl4fxlIPrT1sfoq05o7_1280.jpg Tessen fan were folding fans with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. Samurai could take these to places where swords or other overt weapons were not allowed, and some swordsmanship schools included training in the use of the tessen as a weapon. The tessen was also used for fending off knives and darts, as a throwing weapon, and as an aid in swimming. Allies/Enemies * Nicholette, My Twin sister Peak Human System *Peak Human Agility The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with balance , dexterity and flexibility. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. *Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability "Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu" 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Much Adeiu....About a Tetsu